


Даже не вздумай "Избавляться от пуза"

by HeathrowLiss (LollyBomb95)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Worship, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, sorry - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyBomb95/pseuds/HeathrowLiss
Summary: Когда Гавриил сказал Азирафаэлю «избавиться от пуза» … это не оставляло его в покое на протяжении всего следующего века. Но, когда у тебя есть такой друг, как Кроули, подобные мысли исчезают довольно быстро.





	Даже не вздумай "Избавляться от пуза"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't you dare 'Lose the gut'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053414) by [DontGoInHere (SimonSilverBean)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonSilverBean/pseuds/DontGoInHere). 

> Предупреждение: Если Belly Kink – это не ваша чашка чая, развернитесь и бегите в другом направлении. Если да – здравствуйте! Добро пожаловать обратно в Ад! Возьмите попкорн или напиток, устраивайтесь поудобнее, и давайте отправимся в Ад вместе.

«… и, эм, избавься от пуза».

Эти слова не оставляли Азирафаэля в покое даже теперь.

Когда он жил с любовью всей своей жизни в собственном коттедже, столько лет спустя.

Через столько лет после Апокалипсиса, которого не было.

Даже несмотря на то, что теперь он был на своей собственной стороне, он все еще оставался ангелом. Когда вы думаете об ангеле, вы представляете себе спортивное, худое, идеальное создание.

Не мягкого, малоподвижного неудачника.

Но именно это Азирафаэль принимал за правду в отношении себя.

Его парень так не считал. Его парень любил в нем все. Каждую его часть.

Он действительно любил его мягкий животик, если уж быть честным. Ему нравилось, каким он был мягким. Ему нравилось, что из него получалась отличная подушка. Ему нравилось, что у него был большой плюшевый медведь, с которым можно обниматься. Ему нравилось, что у него было много Азирафаэля, которого можно любить.

Он никогда бы не посмел хоть что-то изменить в своем идеальном, пухлом ангеле.

* * *

\- И все?

Кроули указал на один-единственный тост на тарелке Азирафаэля.

\- Да, дорогой.

Уже не в первый раз за эту неделю Азирафаэль довольствовался таким жалким подобием завтрака.

В первый раз у них закончились яйца, поэтому он действительно не обратил внимания.

Во второй раз у него не было времени.

Теперь у него были и яйца, и время.

Так почему же всего один несчастный тост?

\- Что случилось, ангел?

\- Я не очень голоден, дорогой.

Датчик Кроули на бред сивой кобылы сработал практически моментально.

\- Всего один жалкий тост - это совсем на тебя не похоже. У тебя живот болит?

\- Скорее сердце, - пробормотал он себе под нос, чтобы быть уверенным, что Кроули не услышит.

Теперь он отказался смотреть на него, потому что стал красным, как рак.

Так что он ничего не сказал и отвернулся. И даже не притронулся к тосту на своей тарелке.

Кроули подошел к своему дорогому ангелу. Он положил ладонь на ангельский подбородок.

\- Посмотри на меня. Что такое? Где мой ангел? Он бы никогда не стал есть всего один кусочек тоста.

«Где мой ангел?»

Другой набор слов, поразивший Азирафаэля в самое сердце.

От них его глаза наполнились слезами. Он глубоко вздохнул, сдерживая столько слез, сколько смогло позволить его тело.

\- Ангел… Дорогой… Скажи мне, что случилось…

Он понимал, что не сможет вытянуть слова из Азирафаэля клещами. Он понимал, что не сможет заставить его поесть.

Все, что он мог – это надеяться.

\- Кроули… прости меня.

\- За что? Не за что! Ты не сделал ничего плохого. Ты меня пугаешь.

Выражение обеспокоенности легло на лицо Кроули.

\- Просто…

Давай, ангел. Ты знаешь, что я тебя люблю.

\- Слова Гавриила никак не оставляют меня.

Ох уж эта сволочь…

\- Что он сказал?

Он пристально всмотрелся в слезящиеся глаза ангела.

\- Он сказал мне «избавься от пуза».

Ох уж эта СВОЛОЧЬ…

Заставил его ангела так плохо думать о себе. О своем теле…

\- И с каких это пор ты должен его слушать?

\- Ангелы… Выглядят не так… Ангелы должны быть мускулистыми, худыми. У них не должно быть этого.

Он ткнул себя в живот.

\- Ты совсем другой. Мы на своей собственной стороне. Тебе больше не нужно жить ни по чьим стандартам, и пусть Гавриил этим подавится. Ты прекрасен, такой, какой ты есть. Никогда, НИ ЗА ЧТО не меняйся. И, что более важно, никогда не избавляйся от этого пуза.

Рука Кроули легла на животик Азирафаэля.

\- Мне нравятся твои формы, ангел. Мне нравится, какой ты мягкий.

Кроули расстегнул несколько пуговиц на ночной рубашке Азирафаэля, чтобы еще лучше потереть его.

\- Мне нравится, какая из тебя получается прекрасная подушка. Твои объятия просто великолепны. К тебе приятно прижиматься, и ласкать тебя.

Азирафаэль вздохнул и залился краской. Он крепко зажмурился и улыбнулся.

Кроули целует верхушку его животика, и Азирафаэль резко выдыхает.

\- Ты идеальный. Идеально мягкий. Ты – это ты. Это все, чего я когда-либо хотел.

Азирафаэль принял его в свои объятья.

Всхлипывая в его плечо с широкой улыбкой на лице. Он… Действительно нуждался в этом.

\- Я так сильно тебя люблю, дорогой…

Он целует его в щеку.

Одна из рук Кроули была на спине Азирафаэля, другая на животике, все еще потирая его. Убеждаясь, что он чувствовал себя таким же идеальным, каким, Кроули точно знал, он и был. Азирафаэль сжал его сильнее. Не желая отпускать его ни за что.

\- Кто хочет позавтракать по-настоящему?

\- Я.


End file.
